


Punishment

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cock Ring, M/M, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Punishment, Slave Liam, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam I see being bad and his master Zayn needs to punish him





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So I was wanting to write a story about Liam being punished by Zayn since he is usually well behaved. Hope you enjoy x

Orince Zayn was extremely lucky to have a slave like Liam. His boy was the most well behaved and well trained Zayn had seen before. He was kind and respectful to anyone he met, he would never misbehave in public and he would never interrupt or disrespect his master. Many people had acknowledged how good Liam was and Zayn always felt a surge of pride knowing he had a boy like Liam he could call his own. But Liam as still human, and even he had his moments when he wasn't well behaved.

Once it happened when Zayn had been extremely busy lately with his royal duties and he hadn't been spending as much time with Liam, he would take him to stay with his mother or Perrie, Zayn's 'fiancé' and her slave Jade. This had made Liam a little down and moody with his master, who he barley saw in the last week. He was just in a mood with the prince and Zayn had noticed Liam being like this. Zayn knew he was busy and he didn't see Liam as much as he usually did but the way his slave was being was extremely disrespectful, he thought he would give the boy some time to calm down before any further action would be made.

 

One morning, master and slave woke up apart and there was a little tension in the air. Liam was still in his mood and Zayn was about to go and do his royal duties today and take Liam to stay with Perrie and Jade. "Good morning Liam." Zayn. Said trying to have a conversation but Liam just mumbled a good morning back, barley looking at his master. 

"You will have to stay with Perrie and Jade today, I've got a lot of work that needs to be done today." Zayn said as Liam barley grunted a reply and Zayn had enough. "Liam why are you being like this? You are acting like a child." Liam looked up at his master. "I don't know, maybe it's because I barley see you anymore, you act like I'm not here and you basically you have been a bit of an arse these last few days."

As soon as the words came out, Liam regretted them, he didn't mean them, he just wanted to get a reaction and he sure did. Liam saw his master's face become angry and Liam knew what would happen. "Right that is it." Zayn said the anger rising in him. "Kneel on the floor now." Zayn commanded and Liam obeyed seeing just how angry his master was. "I cannot believe you have just said that. It's disgusting and it cannot be overlooked." Zayn said before going to the bathroom, slamming it shut.

Liam knew he would be punished, he had been punished many times with previous masters but with Liam only twice, he was so good with Zayn and now he must prepare himself for what his master will give him. How could he be so stupid to speak to Zayn like that? He felt so bad as heard the shower run, looks like his master would get ready for the day first before Liam's punishment. Liam felt down at the thought of his master showering, he should've been in there with him, if he hadn't opened his stupid mouth, he would be in the shower with his master, spending the precious moments with him. But all Liam could do was kneel and await his punishment. 

 

A while later, Zayn left the bathroom, fully dressed and went to his slave. "Master I'm so sorry." Liam said. "Quiet Liam!" Zayn said still angry as Liam looked down. "I am disgusted at what you said to me Liam, I thought you would know better. This can't do unpunished." Zayn said as he sat down at the side of the bed. "On my lap. Now." The prince commanded and Liam knew what was about to happen. 

Liam rarely got spanked, only a few times before and he hated every time, but Liam just obeyed and went to the said position. Zayn trailed his fingers over Liam's arse, hearing his slave's breathing as he prepared his body for the pain. And before he knew it, Zayn spanked him. Liam kept quiet, repressing a scream as Zayn spanked him several times. "I thought I had a well behaved slave." Zayn said between sparks. "One who doesn't say disgusting things to me." Liam felt a tear run down as Zayn said those words but then he noticed with Zayn's other hand that he was giving Liam a handjob. What would usually be something that Liam loved, now was painful and Liam wished his master would stop doing it. One final spank was given shush was extra hard and as Liam felt the urge to come, he felt his master put something on his dick, a cock ring. 

Liam could've cried, he felt the over whelming urge to come stop and now this was on him. "You will also wear this ring for the rest of day Liam. If I see you have taken it off, you will be in more trouble. Now get ready, I will take you to perrie's room." Zayn said, no familiar warm voice that Liam was so used to. "Yes master." Liam replied getting up but feeling the pain as his spanked arse and the ring, today would be a long day.

 

Zayn would've left Liam by himself if he could, but he didn't, instead he would spend the day with princess Perrie and Jade but not before telling her what would happen to him today. Zayn left his room with Liam behind him and they walked to Perries quarters. Liam felt an overwhelming surge of pain in his body. All he wanted was to beg for forgiveness and just hold his master once more. But for now, he had to accept his punishment and hoped his master forgave him. 

The master and slave got to the princess's room and Zayn knocked. Perrie answered the door and smiled."good morning you two." She said but she suddenly noticed the awkward tension between master and slave. Zayn and Liam walked in to see Jade at the table reading from a book. "Sit down Liam." Zayn said coldly as liam obeyed and sat in one of the chairs, wincing in pain. Jade looked up and noticed the coldness in Zayn's voice as he spoke to Perrie.

"Perrie, Liam has been extremely bad this morning and I needed to punish him. I didn't want to leave him alone and I appreciate you looking after him today. He is to have no food until lunch time as well and i please ask you keep an eye on his behaviour. If he misbehaves at all, get me and I will deal with him." Zayn said glancing one look at Liam with his head down before leaving the room.

 

Both perrie and Jade were shocked at Zayn's behaviour today, Zayn never left Liam without saying a goodbye and a kiss. Perrie told Jade to continue her reading while she went to Liam. She saw how upset the boy was, his head was down,he looked like he was on the verge of tears and he looked a little in pain. "Liam." She said softly but Liam didnt look up. "I have to behave today mistress, I've already been punished once." Liam said as perrie lifted his head with her fingers. "Liam, Zayn is gone, if you want to cry, you can do." Perrie said softly. 

Liam started to cry, all the emotions running out as Perrie gave him a hug. "It's okay." She said as Liam cried for a little while, the whole morning had gotten to him. After a while, he had calmed down and stopped crying. "I was so horrible to my master, I said some horrible things but I have barely seen him, I feel like he doesn't care for me." Liam said as Perrie held his hand. 

"I understand how you feel my dear but your master is under a lot of pressure from his parents, one day he will be king and he needs to be ready for that responsibility. But he will always care for you no matter what." Perrie said and Liam smile at her. "Thank you mistress." Liam said quietly, even though Perrie and Zayn weren't marrying for love, only for political reasons, he was glad to know someone like her. "I know your master said you were not to eat anything." Perrie said going to the table where a plate full of freshly baked croissants were and picked one up. "But I will let you have one, we won't tell your master." Perrie said as Liam thanked her for the kind gesture. 

 

Zayn worked extremely hard today, complete engrossed in his work and wanting to distract himself. He had several meetings and a lot of work and it was nice to think about that instead of Liam. He couldn't believe the way Liam acted this morning, yes he had been busy with his duties but Zayn was the future king, one day he would rule a whole country and he needed the help from his father and to be prepared for the role. He just kept on working, wanting to finish as much as he could.

 

Liam's day wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, although he was in a lot of pain with the cock ring, Perrie and Jade were really good to him and made sure he was ok all though the day. He had spent most of the day reading and playing chess with Jade, trying to distract himself but still thinking of his master, he noticed Zayn was a bit longer then usual.

Soon Zayn came back to perries room. There he saw Liam sitting down next to Jade looking at a book. He looked up for a moment before bowing his head, not a hundred percent sure what his master will say. Before Zayn could say anything though, Perrie was by his side and asked if they could talk in private, taking him to the bedroom.

"How's Liam been?" Zayn asked in private. "He's been completely fine, like he always is, but he has been upset all day." Perrie replied sounding a little upset. "Perrie he was bad this morning, he needed to be punished. It's common knowledge." Zayn said. "I understand but at least talk to him tonight, he is a good person who made a mistake." Perrie said and Zayn hesitated before thanking her for looking after Liam, knowing he had to speak to his boy tonight.

 

Zayn took Liam back to their room and when they got in, Zayn noticed Liam was looking down, standing in the middle of the room, awaiting his master's command, he noticed the slight tremble on his boy, it must be the cock ring. "Liam sit down I want to talk to you." Zayn said as Liam obeyed and sat at the side of the bed his head still down. Zayn lifted his face and saw Liam's beautiful brown eyes, filled with sadness. 

"Liam I think we should talk about what has happened." Zayn said as Liam nodded as Zayn continued. "I want to ask you why you have been like this the last few days? You are so good but the last few days you have been so misbehaving." Liam hesitated for a moment. I've barley seen you master, you are just so busy all the time and I missed you. I know you are preparing yourself to be king but I missed you that's all." Liam said honestly as Zayn sighed. 

"Liam i at sorry that I have been distance I understand that you were feeling upset but next time talk to me, you know you can tell me whatever you want. But you didn't need to act like that. You know next time you feel like this talk to me." Zayn said and Liam nodded, feeling a little stupid that he wasn't more honest with his master.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour master, I hope you forgive me." Liam said as Zayn smiled at him. "Apologie accepted Liam, you are forgiven." The prince replied giving his boy a kiss, the first kiss he had all day. He noticed that Liam still had the cock ring on and the boy will be needing release. "Take of your trousers I will help you." Zayn said as Liam obeyed and took his trousers off, showing his hardened cock with the cock ring around.

Zayn took the ring off and Liam gasped a sigh of release, noticing his master started to play with him. "Come whenever you feel like it angel." Zayn whispered as Liam whimpered only lasting a few seconds before coming, feeling relief after a long day. When Liam was all finished, he laid on the bed, his body recovering from the experience. He breathed heavily as he realised Zayn laid next to him as and held his hand, giving him another kiss. "My boy, my perfect boy." Zayn whispered, knowing this was the truth. 

Master and slave held onto one another for a while, the faults of the day long forgotten as they just held one another and spent the precious time together as one. "Think I will cancel all my plans tommorow." Zayn said after a while, making Liam look up. "How about you and me go for a picnic, just the two of us. Spend some time together." "But master won't you be busy?" Liam asked as Zayn just smiled. "I don't care darling, all I want for tommorow is to be with you." Zayn replied giving his boy a kiss. Master and slave eventually feel asleep in each other's arms, although today had been a hard day, they both know that they loved and cared for one another, no matter what.


End file.
